


Service

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dominant ZombieCleo, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, No Romance, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Sex, Polyhermits - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Submissive Evil Xisuma, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Evil X doesn't come to anyone else for this.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma/ZombieCleo, Xisumavoid/Evil Xisuma (mentioned)
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was typed on an AZERTY keyboard. The author has therefore suffered for this fic. ;) Belgians, French people: what makes you hate punctuation marks so much that I have to use shift to get a damn period?

“Every time I come to you for this I wonder why I even let you,” Evil X muttered from behind his visor as Cleo increased the tension of the strips of leather holding him in place lying on his stomach on top of the wooden table in the middle of her basement. Chuckling, she dragged the tips of her fingernails across his exposed back and buttocks, and he had to do everything in his power to suppress a groan.

“Because I’m the only one you dare ask,” Cleo replied. “I’m pretty sure the only other Hermit you’re fucking is Xisuma, and you’re worried he might have an aneurysm if you were to suggest--” 

“Okay, okay!” Evil X interrupted her. “I get it!”

“You’d be surprised to hear what he--”

“I really don’t want to hear about that right now. Please,” Ex interrupted her again, and Cleo nodded.

“Alright. Safewords?”

“Yellow and red.” Evil X took a deep breath. 

“Any new hard limits today?” Cleo soothingly ran a hand along the full length of his body, circling around his foot before running it back up again. She rested it on the small of his back.

“Keep the helmet on, unfortunately,” Evil X replied. “I’ve been…”

“A little too reckless with the Overworld air? Gotcha. Anything else?”

“I can handle anything you throw at me,” he responded defiantly. Cleo laughed.

“Oh, I’m going to make you surrender to me. Just you wait.” Behind him, Evil X could hear her light a torch. Oh Void, he was going to regret this, wasn’t he?

As the next splash of hot wax hit his skin, Evil X was certain: this was payback for him and Hels releasing all of Cleo’s zoo animals last week. Not that he didn’t deserve the punishment -- they had gleefully watched as Cleo and Joe had tried to locate all of the wandering beasts with the help of Ren and Wels -- but he felt it was a little unfair that he was now getting the punishment.

“I can hear you thinking,” Cleo murmured. She let some wax drip onto his buttocks. “Stop thinking.” The drag of her cool palms across his skin felt like ice compared to the heat from the molten candle. He keened quietly as she tapped the skin between his dick and his hole. He should never let her tie him down with his legs  _ spread _ . 

Another drop of wax hit his skin, this time carefully being dripped onto his cleft.

“Fuck!” Cold fingers smeared it around, the wax quickly hardening due to the temperature difference. Cleo was never warm; even in the brightest sun or a hot bath she never got any hotter than lukewarm. Evil X was used to the coldness of the Void, but Cleo was different. The Void was dead, and Cleo was very much alive. 

By now, Cleo must have covered his entire backside in wax, Evil X realised as she tapped the coagulated pieces stuck against his skin. Suddenly, she was kneeling in front of his face, gazing intently at his face through his visor.

“You stopped moving completely,” she explained quietly. “Just checking in. You still okay?”

“Green,” he replied. Despite his inner thoughts, he did truly and utterly trust Cleo with this. If he wasn’t mistaken in understanding the rumours he had picked up on, almost all of the Hermits felt the same way about her. He wondered to whom she went if she needed taken care of. Perhaps he should offer it to her someday. The bright gleam of an enchanted tool brought him out of his thoughts again. Cleo was holding a thin, short blade. A dagger, but it looked like it had been carved out of a large emerald, Ex realised. She was twirling it between her fingers.

"Now," Cleo murmured, "this has Sharpness V. So you'd better stay still." Evil X shuddered. Cleo stepped out of his vision, and he could feel her drag the blade across his back, removing the now-hardened wax one small piece at a time. Strapped to the table, all he could do was try not to writhe. He was painfully aware of his swollen cock, trapped between his abdomen and the table. A sharp point dug into his ass, followed by a stinging sensation. Something warm, a liquid, ran down between his cheeks. Damn it, he had tried to stay still, but he had failed anyway. Cleo removed more wax, and he made sure to keep his wriggling to a minimum.

"Now then," Cleo commented, "don't you look pretty like this?" She traced his spine with the blade, until he heard it fall to the floor. "Lovely boy."

Suddenly, something smooth pressed against his entrance. 

"I've never--" Ex protested. 

"I know, pretty thing," Cleo replied. She gently increased the pressure. "But I really want you to. And you're such a good boy, spread out for me like this." Oh...he did want to please her. He really did.

"Oh--okay," he replied, bracing himself. Cleo reached between his legs, grasping his swollen dick and pulling it between his legs. Evil X whined, his member throbbing and twitching. Cleo traced his tip, squeezing his head between two fingers while simultaneously pushing what he assumed was a plug or dildo further into him. He could feel his body resisting the penetration, but he forced himself to relax. 

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as whatever it was slipped fully inside him. His breathing was laboured, his insides still adjusting to the intrusion. 

"Now make yourself come."

"What?!"

"I've done all the work so far. Your turn." Cleo tapped the plug in his ass for emphasis. 

"I'm strapped to a  _ table _ . How am I supposed to--" He was interrupted by Cleo tugging on his dick. "Jesus!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." She pushed something between his cock and the table. Maybe, if he moved just right, he could… He thrust his hips against the object, sending electric currents through his cock. His movement was restricted by the leather bands holding him down, but this would definitely work. He writhed against it, quiet grunts escaping his throat. Cleo hummed appreciatively somewhere behind him, and he could feel her reach over and touch the base of the plug in his ass. She twisted something, and the thing suddenly came alive. Ex's hips thrust up into the air as far as the leather let him.

"Oh my...Cleo!" She chuckled.

"Nah-uh, pretty boy. I'm not yours, but you sure are  _ mine _ ." That sent another shudder down his body, and he gasped. "Now make yourself come, strapped on this table, all spread out for me and anyone to see." 

It only took a few more thrusts and squirms for Evil X to come on a loud grunt, feeling his semen splatter onto his thighs. Almost instantaneously, Cleo released the straps holding him down and began rubbing his sore limbs. 

"Good boy," she praised him quietly. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Ex nodded, finally feeling relaxed again.

Later, as he was curled up by a fire with tea and covered in what he assumed was every blanket on the server while Cleo read a book and watched over him, she showed him the duller dagger she had  _ actually  _ used to remove the wax. 

"But I felt the cut!" he protested, confused. Cleo smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I made you believe you felt it." She pinched the skin of her forearm between two nails for emphasis. 

" _ This  _ is why I come to you for this," Ex commented, yawning slightly. Nodding, Cleo took his empty mug and closed his visor back up. 

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

And sleep he did.

**Author's Note:**

>  _How_ is this my 160th published work? Oh my God, it feels like just yesterday when I wrote my first fic over a decade ago!
> 
> Cleo is the server's resident domme. Full stop.
> 
> Kinktober prompts: Immobilised, surrender, wax play, knife play.  
> Want to know which prompts I'm currently working on (or which you can request, if you'd like)? Head on over to my [Kinktober 2020 Prompt List](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qXR3EKdI0HKcrCykF9Lu-cnTJ2cy5rfqgI-Az8PJK_U/)! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
